Such machine presses are known and in service in diverse constructions and configurations. For example, DE 102009052531 A1 discloses a machine press of the class in question.
There is further known, specifically from DE 69829318 T2, a hydraulic system intended for a press, for example a baling press, in which a main press cylinder with a primary side for generating pressing force and a device for retracting a press ram are associated with the press ram. This device for retracting the press ram is operated from a (second) open hydraulic circuit, from which there is also operated a pressure booster, by means of which the (first) closed hydraulic circuit in communication with the primary side of the main press cylinder is maintained constantly under an overpressure.
The present invention is oriented toward providing a machine press of the class in question optimized with respect to essential aspects relevant to practice, wherein the aspects relate specifically to the design size and the structural complexity—and thus also the manufacturing costs.